Stick Empire Fan Stories Wiki
= Welcome to the Stick Empires Fan Story Wiki! = NEW NOTICES: Major Notices will appear here: Update 18/06/06: Celebrating GAK16's achievement as Discord is now up! It should appear on the sidebar on any page except this one, where Discord is still being integrated. Please join today! Update 18/05/29: Celebrating the growth of this wiki from 73 pages to over double that number, and the promotion of GAK16 to bureaucrat for reaching 500 edits, as well as Pax Orderia reaching 1,000 edits! Update 18/05/18 New users, please refer to this discussion post for help getting started If you are looking for the New Stick Empires RTS Wiki, click here. If you are looking for the Old Stick Empires Wiki, click here. Welcome to the Stick Empires Fan Story Wiki Welcome to Stick Library, a collection of fan stories based on Stick Wars, Stick Wars 2, and Stick Empires. With the revival of this wiki, Bureaucrat Pax Orderia and Admin GAK16 have been working to make this wiki thrive again. This wiki took a sharp turn in 2014 with the decline of Simsim40, the old admin, but the wiki is now once again operational. Please refer to the page titled Decline and Revival for more information. Basic Information Stick Empires is an online virtual world created by Jason Whitman, and of course the great Crazy Jay. Stick Empires features the same gameplay style as Stick Wars 2. Stick Wars 2 follows the same story of Stick Wars 1, but has a different style of gameplay. NOTICE: Stick Empires/ Stick Wars 2/ Stick Wars are not for children below the age of 7 based on blood, violence, and weapons Featured Story The Incredible Mutt, a story that was recently finished being remastered Sneak Peak: 'Calm down, calm down,' I thought. An electric wall from the Magikill came out of the wall and hit me. Knocked to the ground, I could feel my heart rate rise. I was breathing faster than normal. 'Don't reach 35, don't reach 35!' I prayed Breathing rate 35 Then, all of a sudden, my shirt started to tear, my shoes burst open. "Roar!!" Mutt, er, I roared. I looked around and saw him. I finished off Cadenceky for good. I threw a book rack at Cadenceky. Then, I picked up Cadenceky and threw him at Cross. I hoped both were dead, for attacking me and making me a monster. But as soon as he thought I was done fighting, 30 giants are all coming at me. With a flick of my tail and a slash of my claws, I could defeat them easily. But I had no time. Featured Articles This changes every week * Blebfennas, sometimes referred to as "Wingsgate" by the locals, was a town located on the Southern border of Rovaltinny, and was initially constructed as a frontier settlement, located only a few kilometres from'' 'more... * '''The Denlur Institute of Knowledge is a school to teach advanced college students. Wayne use to work at the institute as a teacher in bio-molecular mutation before he was replaced after the news reported''''' 'more'...'' Wiki Issues and Notices * Some stories here can also be found on http://forums.stickpage.com/showthread.php?50471-Stick-Empires-Story-Competition, as well as some others which have not yet been incorporated into this wiki. * For more wiki updates, click here * Be sure to check out GAK16's Blog for more updates * Make sure to check out Wiki Formatting to know how to format your story! Featured Poll This changes every week. Which game mode of Stick Empires do you prefer? Classic Deathmatch Check out the Previous Featured Polls.'''http://stick-empire-fan-stories.wikia.com/wiki/Samson'''' Bureaucrats Pax Orderia is the one official active bureaucrat on this wiki and co-revivor with GAK16. He is usualy busier than admins and moderators, but still feel free to message him as he accepts messages. GAK16 has been promoted to a bureaucrat as of 18/05/29 for reaching 500 edits! He is usually cleaning up the wiki or writing stories. Administrators False Herodotus is an account created by Pax Orderia for the purpose of admin training. Moderators There are no current active moderators. All higher statuses automatically have moderator privileges Chat and Discussions Moderators Icestormshadow is a discussions and chat moderator on this wiki. He is not too busy, so feel free to reach out to him! Firehammer2004 was promoted to a chat and discussions moderator as of 18/06/05. He is not usually on, but feel free to reach out to him! Founder Our wiki's founder is Simsim40, but he is currently inactive, useless, and unneeded for the moment. Discord Recent Activity Category:Browse